


I Know why the Caged Warbler Sings

by NamineNobodyKiari



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Fucked Up Relationship, M/M, Mind Games, Tongue Piercings, Violence, power abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineNobodyKiari/pseuds/NamineNobodyKiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kurt goes to Dalton and both Hunter and Sebastian are already there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the basic plot and make no money from writing this. Glee and all of its characters do not belong to me, if they did it would all be pretty much like this. I hope you enjoy.

Kurt POV  
I looked down at my phone for what must have been the hundredth time that day, smiling when I reread the text from Blaine. It was simple, it just read ‘Courage’ but to me I knew it was so much more. It meant do what I’ve been too afraid to do, do what Blaine never could do; it meant stand up to my tormentors and find out why they made my life hell. Today would be the day I would finally get them to leave me alone; somehow I would end this treatment.  
I continued thinking about Blaine during glee club not really noticing how the girls performed; I could hear it all but I wasn’t really paying attention. Looking at the single word that meant more than anyone could ever imagine, I didn’t notice the letterman jacket until my phone got thrown out of my hands and I got shoved into the lockers. Making a split second decision that it was either now or never that I stood up against the bullies, to show everyone that I wasn’t just some scared little boy anymore, to show myself that I had what it took to be a man.  
Without a second thought or stopping for even a minute to pick up my phone I followed Karofsky. “HEY!” I yelled running into the locker room “I am talking to you!” He then had the audacity to tell me “The girl’s locker room is next door.” without even turning to look at me.   
“What is your problem?” I asked wanting to finally know why he treated me the way he does.  
“Excuse me?” he asked playing stupid as he turned to face me.  
“What are you so scared of?”  
“Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?” maybe he wasn’t just playing stupid.  
“Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what Hamhock, you’re not my type.”  
“That right?” yeah he definitely wasn’t playing stupid.  
“Yeah, I don’t dig on chubby boys that sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they’re thirty.”  
“Do not push me Hummel.” He threatened making a fist; maybe this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.  
“You gonna hit me?” I asked standing my ground. “Do it.” I challenged.  
“Don’t push me!” He said louder slamming his locker shut.  
“Hit me; because it’s not gonna change who I am. You can’t punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you.”  
“Get out of my face!” he yelled, did he really forget that he was the one who got in my face, and I’m just standing my ground.  
“You are nothing but a scared little boy that can’t handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are.” I said getting more in his face and pointing my finger at him. Before I could say anything else he kissed me. In shock I just stood there until he pulled away. I looked at him scared and when he tried to kiss me again I pushed him away. Pissed he punched the locker and walked out. I could do nothing but stand there scared.   
Finally gathering up my courage I started to walk out when the door slammed open and Karofsky came back in pushing me against the locker and holding a knife to my throat. “You fucking fag! You tricked me! You got in my face I couldn’t help myself!” Opening my mouth to talk I gasped instead when he pushed the knife further into my neck, kissing my again and moving his hand down the front of my pants. “You’re so much like a fucking girl, maybe that’s all you really are, I think I should check.” He said in a deadly calm voice. Moving his hand to my belt, he started pulling it loose before we heard the door slam open.  
“What the hell are you doing Karofsky?!” I heard Puck yell, looking up I noticed it was only him making me eternally grateful.   
“Just teaching this little fag a lesson.” He said in the same calm voice, his hand now away from my belt and the knife now cutting into my neck. “So you can leave now Puckerman.” Before he could say anything else he was pulled off of me and thrown to the ground. I backed away as slowly as possible scared of what could happen. I watched as Puck kicked him twice before telling him to get out before he got coach involved.  
Karofsky ran and Puck turned to me “Are you alright Kurt?” I started to nod before he said “Oh shit, your neck.” I raised my hand to my neck feeling wetness; pulling my hand away so I could look at it I noticed some blood. He grabbed a wet paper towel and helped my clean my neck up. “It doesn’t look like it needs stitches, you should be fine.”  
“Thank you Puck, he could have killed me.”  
“Noah.”  
“What?”  
“You can call me Noah, only people I want afraid of me call me Puck.”  
“Thank you Noah.” I said taking his outstretched hand and hugging him tightly.  
“Oh I almost forgot,” he said reaching into his pocket and handing me my phone “this was the reason I came looking for you; I noticed it on the floor by your locker.”  
“Thank you again.” I said with a smile before taking my phone. He nodded and left the locker room. When I was sure he was gone I sent a text to Blaine ‘Blaine, I need your help.’ Then I ran out and went home as quickly as I could. When I got there I checked my phone and saw a few texts.  
Blaine: ‘Hey, what’s up?’  
Blaine: ‘Is everything alright?’  
Blaine: ‘Kurt, what’s wrong you’re scaring me.’  
Wes: ‘You alright? Blaine is freaking out.’  
David: ‘Blaine said you won’t answer his texts.’  
Blaine: ‘Kurt please, the boys said you wouldn’t text them back either what’s going on?’  
I texted Blaine back ‘I was on my way home, please come over.’ And before I could send a message to either of the other two I got three new messages.  
Wes: ‘Hope everything is alright.’  
David: ‘Stay safe’  
Blaine: ‘On my way.’  
I smiled a little and grabbed one of my scarves before sitting at my vanity table. Looking into the mirror I saw that although it was a small cut and barely noticeable everyone that I usually saw would notice and I would need to keep it covered so people wouldn’t freak. I opened my top drawer and took out a thin strip of nude colored bandage tape placing it over the cut, then getting my cover up I put the most minimal amount on so the tape wasn’t noticeable, then I wrapped the scarf around my neck.  
As I finished straightening my scarf I heard the doorbell. Opening the door I saw Noah, “You alright princess?” he asked me. With a nod I hugged him “Thank you again Noah.” He hugged me back and said “You’re welcome princess; I just came to check in on you and maybe play a game or two with Finn.”  
“He’s in his room playing now, I’m sure he won’t mind if you join in.” He nodded and smiled running up to Finn’s room. As I was shutting the door I saw Blaine pull up, they must have been at the Lima Bean or something. I smiled and held the door open for him. When we got to my room we both sat on the bed. He looked at me for a few minutes trying to catch my eyes before finally just saying “Kurt, what happened? How did it go? You did stand up to him today right?”  
I kept my head down and just said “He’s in the closet.”  
“What how do you know?” he asked with clear confusion in his voice.  
“H he kissed me.”  
“I’ll go with you to school tomorrow and help you sort this out, ok?” I nodded and he continued “Do you think your parents will let me spend the night?” I nodded again and he texted his friends to let them know to cover for him.  
The next morning Blaine and I were walking up the stairs when I saw him “There he is.” I whispered to Blaine.  
“I got your back.” he said softly to me before turning to Karofsky “Excuse me.”  
“Hey lady boys.” He said to us before glancing at Blaine almost nervously “This your boyfriend Kurt.” God I wish.  
“Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something.”  
“I gotta go to class.” He said pushing past us pushing me.  
“Kurt told me what you did.” As Karofsky glared at me all I could think was, god why did Blaine have to word it that way.   
“Oh yeah?” Karofsky said challenging us. “What’s that?”  
“You kissed me.” I said nervously tearing up slightly.  
Karofsky glanced around to see if anyone had heard before scoffing and saying “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
I glanced at Blaine as I heard him start to speak “It seems like you might be a little confused, and that’s totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you’re not alone.”  
I freaked out when Karofsky turned running back up the few stairs he had gone down and shoved Blaine into the fence saying threateningly “Do not mess with me!”  
“Stop this!” I yelled getting between them and pushing him off Blaine. Blaine stood there calmly as I freaked out thinking he would attack us again. Instead he just turned and made his way down the stairs and to class. Blaine trying to lighten the situation said “Well, he’s not coming out anytime soon.” I just sighed sitting on the steps.  
Blaine noticing I was still stressed asked “What’s going on?” sitting next to me he continued “Why are you so upset?”  
Deciding to tell him part of the reason I was so upset I told him “Because until yesterday I had never been kissed.” Thinking about Brittany I added “At least none that counted.”  
He nodded in understanding and said “Come on, I’ll buy you lunch.”  
I felt amazing as I walked through the hallways until the lockercheck.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in third person, sorry if it's a little confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Replies  
> Bree  
> Thank you. Sorry it’s been a few months, though to be truthful this is kind of the norm for me. I hope to be able to get better about that though.  
> Anime-Zombie14  
> I have, and plan to continue doing so; even if it is slowly.  
> GypsyMooneysGirl7733  
> He’s going to stay mostly the same, though the thing with Karofsky is goimg to make him change a little, and Hunter and Sebastian have their own plans about him and his personality and will try to change him some. The only relationship I have planned for Kurt and Blaine as of this moment is a friendship/roommate. I completely agree with you about Blaine being mirror of Rachel, just like Sebastian is basically a mirror of Santana. As for the pairing, it’s a little confusing to explain; you’ll just have continue reading to find out, hopefully this chapter shows you some insight.  
> Breezy-Kuki  
> Because that was only the first chapter, I was providing somewhat of a back story. The story is mostly going to revolve around Sebastian, Hunter, and Kurt. Though there will be other characters, they will mostly be supporting.  
> Guest  
> Thank you so much, here’s more.  
> Shily21  
> It’s not really love they have Kurt, and I’m sorry if that bothered you. But to be truthful if it did, you should probably avoid this story, along with most of my others.

At first glance one would assume that Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, and Thad Harwood were the leaders of the Dalton Academy Warblers. One would also assume that the two sitting in the back; Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington, were just trying to stay hidden. But first impressions could be wrong; the two in the back were there to keep an eye on everyone, and the three in front were simply their puppets. Only the official Warblers knew this, of course. Some outside of the group had their suspicions about the amount of power they held, but they could never be sure.  
It was during one of their meetings that one of their members; Blaine Anderson, stood and asked for the floor. When granted, he faced the room as a whole “Warblers, a friend of mine has recently transferred to Dalton Academy. He is a talented performer and we would both be grateful if he could be granted an audition.” As soon as the last word left his mouth everyone turned to the duo in the back.  
“And why should we allow him an audition when so many others have asked for the same and not achieved one?” Sebastian asked.  
“He would be a great addition to our group. All we are asking for is one chance, as a personal favor to me.”  
Their eyes lit up for a brief moment before Hunter spoke up “You owe us Anderson, both of you do. Tell him to be here at three sharp tomorrow, we will not be kept waiting.”  
After the meeting was adjourned Blaine made the trip to his dorm room as quickly as possible to reach his best friend. Opening the door Blaine noticed the brunette at the desk “Kurt! They said yes, you have an audition at three tomorrow!”  
“Oh my god! Thank you so much Blaine.” Kurt said as he jumped up from the chair wrapping his arms around his friend.  
“What song should I sing?”  
“Pick something you are comfortable with. You will get further if you show your skills in a comfortable song instead of something you think they will like but you do not. Trust me, when I got in I first tried ‘When I get you Alone’ because I thought that they would like it and I stumbled over the chorus. I begged for another chance and they only gave me one because they thought it was funny. So then I sang ‘Teenage Dream’ and they let me in.”  
After talking with Blaine, Kurt spent the night working on homework and watching movies, when asked if he should be rehearsing he answered “I know what song I’m going to sing, and I’ve had the lyrics memorized since I was six. I don’t need to practice, I can do this.”  
Blaine trusted Kurt, so after asking the first time the Warblers were not brought up again until two thirty the next day as they were walking the corridors. “Kurt, they said three, we don’t have to rush.”  
“I know Blaine, but I would rather be early than even a second late.”  
“True, so would I, but the meeting doesn’t even start until three and at the most on a busy day it takes fifteen minutes to get there, not a half hour.”  
“Fine, then while I’m waiting you can go get me a coffee, but I plan to get there early and wait so it shows that I really want this.”  
“Is that your way of saying ‘I would really like a coffee, I would love you forever and ever if you went and got me one while I was waiting for the meeting to start’?”  
“Yeah, isn’t that what I said?” Kurt said with a smile causing Blaine to laugh before saying “Sure Kurt, I’ll show you where the room is then I will go get your coffee.”  
“Thank you.”  
When they reached the room Blaine glanced at his phone “See Kurt, we still have fifteen minutes.”  
“I know, I know, coffee please.”  
“You are so lucky the café is right around the corner.” Kurt smiled as Blaine walked away.  
As he waited for Blaine, Kurt took his time to look around at his surroundings when a movement down the hallway caught his attention. Turning his head in the direction of the movement, he noticed it was a guy – a very attractive guy – who happened to be walking his way. The guy was tall and slender, and even in the school required uniform he stood out. When the guy stopped in front of him, Kurt looked up to see a smile and could see his own reflection in the dark sunglasses the stranger wore over his eyes.  
“Well hello cutie, you must be new here. What do you say we blow this place? I’m dying for some fresh air and real coffee.” The guy asked.  
“Um thanks,” Kurt said as a blush rose to his cheeks “but I’m actually waiting for a friend who just went to get me some.”  
“Suit yourself, the coffee here is terrible.” He said before entering the room.  
Kurt grew anxious as he waited for Blaine. He knew all the words by heart but a very cute guy had just asked him out to coffee then went into the same room Kurt would soon be performing in. Looking around again he was relieved to see Blaine coming around the corner. “And we still have like five minutes left.” Blaine said as he handed Kurt the coffee. Noticing something was off about his friend Blaine asked Kurt if anything had happened while he had been gone.  
“Nothing really happened Blaine; there was just this guy that asked me out for coffee.”  
“The first day you go here and you already met someone? You said yes didn’t you?”  
“Well no, he wanted to go now.”  
“Oh Kurt, I’m sorry, but he’ll probably ask again. What was his name?”  
“Well he didn’t give me a name.”  
“He didn’t give you a name? How about a phone number? Anything that could help me, I mean us, find out who it was?”  
“Well no, not exactly, though he did go into the room.”  
“So he’s a warbler? Tell me about him, I could probably tell you who it is.”  
“Well he was like insanely hot. He has a gorgeous smile, and dark hair. He was kind of tall.”  
“You just described like almost every warbler, you know that right? We can probably cut out Wes or David because they are like inseparable. It might have been Nick but I’m not sure, maybe Trent. It could be Thad but I think he’s still with his girlfriend. Sebastian and Hunter are out, they wouldn’t. Ok well, point him out to me later. We’ll figure out who he is.”  
Looking at his phone Blaine noticed it was three. “I’ll go in first and introduce you; you just stay out here and come in when I open the door again.” Kurt nodded and bit his lip.

As Hunter walked into the room he noticed Sebastian already in the back of the room looking comfortable with his legs propped up and a smile on his face. “Someone looks happy; did you finally get Anderson to give it up or something?”  
“Or something, I met a cute little brunette a little while ago.”  
“Get a number?”  
“Not even a name, but when has that ever stopped me?” he said with a smirk.  
“True, now just to sit through this meeting and we’ll find that guy.” Sebastian still had his back to the door when Blaine entered through the opposite door that Hunter had, and chose to keep his back that way while he talked with Hunter and Blaine introduced his friend. Sebastian didn’t really care one way or another, what Blaine had to say. A moment later as the door opened again he heard the first few notes of ‘Defying Gravity’ then the words started.  
“Hey isn’t that one of the kids from that glee club we faced? New Directions I think it was.” Hunter asked Sebastian quietly. Sebastian shrugged and turned to face the singer, smirking he turned back to Hunter.  
“What’s that smirk for?”  
“I’ll tell you in a minute.” As the last few lines drew to a close his smirk only grew, the new guy was a countertenor. After the song ended everyone except Wes, David, Thad, Sebastian and Hunter left the room. Wes, David, and Thad discussed it between themselves as the duo continued their hushed conversation.  
“So what was that smirk for?”  
“That was the guy I was telling you about.”  
“Are you serious? He’s in then.”  
“Think of just how grateful he’d be.  
“And his voice would be a great addition.”  
“To the bedroom or the group.”  
“Who says it can’t be both?” Hunter said with a smirk before nodding to the trio in front. Thad rose from his chair and opened the door allowing everyone back in. After everyone but Blaine and Kurt was seated Sebastian rose and made his way to them, with an outstretched hand to Kurt he simply smiled and said “Welcome to the Warblers.” Everyone clapped and Kurt blushed as he shook his hand. After that the meeting was let out. Walking with Blaine, Kurt stayed silent as he was congratulated until they were alone.  
“So who was it Kurt? Where was he sitting?” Blaine asked.  
“It was the one who told me I was in.”  
“Sebastian!? Sebastian asked you out? Are you serious? That’s like huge! He and Hunter are like the power couple of the Warblers Kurt.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the next day, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, hope you enjoy.

Sebastian’s POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped when I looked over and saw Hunter glaring at me. “It’s Saturday Seb, why the hell is your alarm going off?”

“Easy, I never got that little twink’s name, or even number.” I said with a smirk pulling on some clothes.

“Good luck with that.”

“Like I’ve ever needed luck.” I said pulling on my shoes and leaving the room. I took out the sheet of Warbler contact information and checked Blaine’s dorm number; if anyone would know where the new guy was it would be him. I got to the right room and knocked. A couple minutes later the door finally opened to reveal the new guy.

“Oh my god,” he said with a blush “Sebastian what are you doing here?”

“Well I was still hoping to get a coffee.”

“Really? Like now?”

“Yes now.”

“Ok, yeah, just let me get dressed.”

“I’ll be waiting.” I said with a smile. As he shut the door that smile turned into a smirk, that was much easier than expected. Taking out my phone I sent a quick text to Hunter ‘Twink is Blaine’s new roommate, taking him out for coffee in a couple minutes.’ The response was almost immediate ‘Get me one too.’ I chuckled and put my phone away just as he came out of the room.

“So, I never did catch your name cutie.”

“It’s Kurt.” he said as a blush rose to his cheeks, I was really liking the effect I was having on him.

“Well Kurt, let me see your phone.”

“Why?” he asked while handing the phone to me. In answer, I typed my number into his phone and pressed the call button. As soon as I heard my ringtone start I pressed the end button and handed him his phone back. When he took his, I took my phone out saving his number in my contacts.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Of course, where are we going?”

“A nice coffee shop, it’s a little far but they have the best coffee.”

“The best?”

“Well around here anyway.” I smiled and led the way out to my car, I hear the audible gasp when he realized the Ferrari was mine. “The Lamborghini is Hunter’s.”

“Hunter? He’s your friend, right? From the Warblers?”

“Yeah, we do just about everything together.” Kurt smiled, probably thinking of one of his friends; maybe Anderson. Hunter and I would show them just how to do everything together. I opened his door and smirked as I saw his blush that he tried hiding as he got in. Closing the door, I went around to the driver’s side and got in. The only thing I could think of as I started my baby was god I love this car.  
After driving for a while he asked me “Are we going to the Lima Bean?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” I asked.

“I know the best place to get coffee in my home town.”

Wait he grew up here? As a Lima Loser? How the hell can he afford to attend Dalton? I asked myself. After parking the car, I got out and led him into the café. Looking around I thought; thank god it’s not busy today, we can actually get some privacy. We ordered our drinks and made our way to a table in the corner. As we talked I gently rested my hand on his knee, only to feel him push it off. I allowed him to think it was a onetime thing for a while as we talked before I put my hand back on his leg squeezing ever so gently. This time he let my hand stay as we talked so I slowly moved it upward until he jumped up with a blush covering his cheeks muttering about getting back to Dalton. I simply shrugged and ordered Hunter’s Latte before going back out to my car. 

Driving back, I couldn’t help but glance over at Kurt; he seemed jumpy and nervous, is he virgin? No, he couldn’t be, could he? I didn’t want to scare him off while he was still unsure about me so I didn’t try anything more. By the time we got back to school he had calmed down and seemed to be back to normal. I walked him back to his dorm, outside the door I leaned over and whispered, “Don’t forget Warbler practice today cutie.” before kissing right below his ear, a move I knew from experience drove most people crazy. As I pulled away I noticed the blush on his cheeks and couldn’t help but smirk when I turned around walking to my own room.

Hunter’s POV

I was on my laptop when Sebastian came back to our room. Looking up I noticed the smirk, “He put out already?” Damn he’s easy.

“Not yet, but soon I’m sure.” I rolled my eyes, Sebastian could be a bit full of himself sometimes.

“Well then what is the smirk for?” I knew that look, he reserved it for times like these.

“A couple of reasons.” God, did he have to be so teasing?

“Which are?” I pushed, knowing that’s what he wanted.

“One, everything I did seemed to make him blush.” I raised an eyebrow waiting for the second. “And two, I’m pretty positive he’s a virgin.”

“The twink is an actual blushing virgin? No way.” He must have been raised in a fairly conservative house, those were always the most fun to break.

“Way. And I got his number.” I was a bit shocked, that was quick.

“Really?” I asked tossing Seb my phone “Put it in.” He quickly typed it in before tossing back my phone. I looked at the contact page, and I noticed he had it named ‘Twink’ I had to smirk. I pat my bed once and Seb came over sitting next to me. Leaning over with my hand rubbing his thigh, I kissed him hard. As soon as my lips touched his I felt him kiss me back. I snapped a quick picture of the kiss; he didn’t question it, after all this time he knew I loved pictures of us together. I loved pictures of us kissing, touching, or fooling around with anyone; my phone was full of pictures like that. My favorite pictures were probably the ones we got the night we first took Nick and Jeff out clubbing and thy got really shit faced. 

Everyone’s contact picture had the contact in a ‘controversial’ predicament; Jeff’s was him sucking me off, Nick’s was Seb coming on his face, Wes’ was him doing some interesting things with his gavel, David’s was him bent over a bed, Thad’s was him bent over the table in the Warbler choir room, and Blaine’s was just him sucking a lollipop, hopefully that’ll change soon. I hope the twink’s will be something really good.

“So I have a plan.” Seb started.

“And what, may I ask, is this plan?” Some of his plans were what lead us to the power we had today.

“He’s a virgin.” Yes, and I planned for us to be able to change that soon.

“Yeah.” I was getting impatient with his teasing today.

“So, that means he’s probably never even dated someone, right?” I hadn’t really thought about that until now actually.

“Yeah, so?” He was way too hot to have dated someone and remained a virgin.

“So, I figure he’ll probably do just about anything to make me happy, right?” Well that was a good thought.

“Yeah, maybe.” I said as I smirked liking where this was going.

“So, maybe, with a little persuasion from some ‘friends’ he’ll do a few things that only Jeff can do when he’s wasted.” We had enough power over the members of the Warbler’s to get them to do our talking.

“Mmmm, yes that boy sure is flexible.” There had been more than a few difficult positions we had gotten him into.

“And the little cutie was talking about how he used to be a cheerleader.” No fucking way.

“Seriously? Then that boy is sure to be able to get into more than a few difficult positions.” I wonder if he still has his uniform, that could be hot.

“Not to mention we’ll have some seriously good dance moves. Maybe he’ll rival Jeff in more ways than one.” He had been in Glee as well as being a cheerleader.

“I wonder if he gives better blow jobs.” I was already getting ideas.

“No one gives better blow jobs than Jeff.” I scoffed, we taught him a few things. If this guy really is a virgin then we can basically mold him into what we want.

“That’s true, but maybe we can change that, maybe we can even convince him of a few piercings.” I could think of at least a few that were necessary.

“Fuck yes.” Seb said kissing me roughly. I moaned pulling him on top of me running my hands up his chest.

“Ride me.” I whispered.

“In your dreams.” He said with a chuckle as he climbed off.

“Fuck.” I said in aggravation.

“You wish.” Why did he have to be so damn cocky all the time.

“Just hurry up and get your little twink. I need regular release.” I was getting annoyed with all this talking and lack of action.

“Call Jeff.”

“Great idea.” I said with a smirk. Grabbing my phone I called the blonde. On the third ring he answered breathlessly.

“Hello?” He seemed busy, maybe I interrupted something.

“Jeff, I need you. Come to my dorm.”

“Uh I’m a little busy right now.”

“Do you want Nicky to see those pictures?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Jeff’s POV

After ending the call I kissed Nick softly. “Sorry baby, I have to go. That was my cousin, my aunt is in the hospital.”

“Oh no, is she gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. I love you.” I said pulling on my shirt then shoes.”

“I love you too baby.” He said kissing me goodbye. I kissed him back and left.

I knocked softly on Sebastian and Hunter’s door, hearing Hunter say, “Come in.” I entered the room to see him lounging on his bed and Sebastian on his own,   
fuck, I didn’t know they were both here. Hunter patted his bed and I walked over gasping as he pulled me in for a kiss.

“Please, Hunter. What are you doing?” I knew but I still didn’t want to risk anything with Nick.

“Come on Jeff, even your precious Nicky isn’t that stupid.” He isn’t stupid at all.

“D don’t, Nick is not stupid. He’s one of the smartest people I know. Please don’t bring him into this.” I didn’t like when they talked about him.

“I don’t know, it might be hot to bring him into this.” No, I hated when he brought this up.

“NO! Please. I’m sorry.” I didn’t want to risk them doing anything to Nick if I could help it.

“Show me how sorry you are.” I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that I had no choice.

Hunter’s POV

I could see the resignation in his eyes as he nodded before climbing on top of me kissing me. Keeping my eyes open as I kissed him roughly, I pulled off his shirt watching Seb the whole time. I could tell he was getting off on this, he always did. As Jeff trailed kisses down my neck I trailed my hands down his back and motioned for Seb to join us.

Seb walked over silently and ran his fingers up Jeff's sides causing Jeff to startle, then along his shoulders, and then gripped his hair roughly pulling his head up to whisper in his ear "I need you to do something for me." I loved when he got right to the point, it’s something that helps us work so well together.

"Y yes?" Jeff asked in a whimper.

"It has to do with Blaine's new buddy Kurt." He started to pull back already not liking where this was going.

"Kurt?" He asked looking worried "W what do you want with him?" 

"The same thing I want with everyone else." Was Jeff really that stupid to not know that as we had him bent over between us?

"He's not going to fall for it, he likes romance." Of course he does, but that’s never stopped us before.

"Which would be why I asked him out. I just need you to drop little suggestions about what I might like." What we both liked really.

"Y yes Sebastian. Anything else?" I knew he would agree, we had too much power over this perky blond for him to do anything else.

"Yeah, suck Hunt's dick." Seb said as he forced Jeff's head down on my dick. Letting out a moan I smirked at him, I loved when he took control of the guy between us, especially when it was Nick or Jeff. I could feel his throat constricting, he still wasn't used to this after how long? Fuck it made for an amazing blow though. Sebastian kept his hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place. Finally I felt his throat begin relaxing and that’s when really let loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your reviews :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another update so soon? And the next one getting worked on? What is going on?

Kurt’s POV

I couldn’t stop blushing as I watched Sebastian walk towards his room, I needed to before I walked in mine though. I knew Blaine would be up by now and I didn’t want him thinking something more happened then what really did. When I thought I finally had it under control I walked in. Blaine was laying out on his bed on his laptop but as soon as I entered he sat up and looked at me.

“Where did you head off to so early?” he asked though I think he may have already known by the look he was giving me. It was a look that screamed ‘I know you’ve been up to something so spill it’.

“Well um,” I could already feel my face start heating up again. “Sebastian stopped over and asked me for coffee again.”

“Oh my god,” he smiled big “I knew it. Was it just Sebastian or did Hunter go with you guys.” I frowned a little at that.

“Why would Hunter go with us, it was kind of a date. It’s not like they have to do everything together. I know you called them the power couple but it’s not like they’re actually together right?” I started getting a little nervous thinking they maybe were and I didn’t want to be the other guy. I already had one person want to make me a secret, I didn’t want someone else to.

“Hey, hey. Calm down Kurt. They usually do everything together, even double dates. Sorry it was stupid of me to presume, and I don’t know if they’ve ever actually dated or are just really that close. Just usually when one of them goes out so does the other.” I was a little worried and couldn’t help but think maybe there was something between them, but if there was then why would Sebastian have asked me out. After calming down a little I still had those thoughts running around in my head so I sent a text to Sebastian.

To Sebastian: Do you think maybe we could talk after practice today?

From Sebastian: Of course, I’ll see you then ;)

Sebastian’s POV

When Jeff was finished, I let go of his hair and watched as he visibly relaxed while sitting up. “Clean up, wouldn’t want your precious boyfriend suspecting anything would you.” I asked with a smirk as I walked back over to my bed. I picked up my phone and noticed I had a text from Kurt, after reading it I sent a quick reply before turning to Hunter.

“So guess who already wants to meet back up, after practice.” I said and watched as he smirked. “I think he may even want some privacy.”

“No way, twink already can’t get enough of you. He’s gonna be so easy to get where we want him.” Exactly what I was thinking.

“So I was thinking that maybe we’d come back here and chat or whatever afterwards.”

“Or whatever more likely.” I laughed as Jeff walked back out of the bathroom, I winked at him as he left the room. Nick and Jeff both knew we did some things with the other, neither knew how far or how often as they didn’t like discussing it. Most of the Warblers knew how we were just not exactly sure with who. Kurt and Blaine were two of the only ones who didn’t. Soon enough that would change though, I was sure of it. I looked at the clock and saw that we only had a half hour before practice so I decided to take a quick shower.

Jeff’s POV

After I left Sebastian and Hunter’s room I started toward ours wishing I had thought to bring my stuff I needed for practice so I could avoid him. I hated how they made me feel, I always felt so inferior and like I didn’t deserve Nicky after I dealt with them. As I got to our room I paused a second before pushing open the door slowly. He was still on his bed but as soon as I walked in he was up with his arms around me.

“How is she? Is she alright?” She? Who was he talking about? Then I remembered I had told him my aunt was sick.

“She’s fine, nothing too serious. Should only be a few days and she’ll be good as new.” I said faking a smile. If he could tell he didn’t say anything just kissed my cheek and told me he loved me.

“I love you too Nicky, more than you will ever know.” I said with a real smile. We still had a little while before practice so we sat on the bed and I started the conversation that I didn’t really want to have.

“So I’ve been thinking a little bit Nicky, about Kurt.” Now that I had started there was no backing down.

“What about him?” he seemed confused and I could understand why.

“Well Sebastian asked him out.” I could see the shock in his eyes.

“He asked Kurt out? That doesn’t sound like him, and Kurt is more Blaine’s type then Sebastian’s.” I knew what he meant.

“I know Nicky, and Kurt seems really taken with him. And we both know how Sebastian can be, honestly how both him and Hunter can be. So I was thinking maybe we could talk to him a bit, maybe drop a few hints. Just so that Kurt doesn’t freak out, just a few little things that will help Kurt get more comfortable being with someone like him.” I knew I had rambled a bit but I got my point out.

“That’s probably not a bad idea honestly, Kurt is a bit innocent, and Sebastian is not. So if they plan on actually making it work then they both need to work on that. I think Sebastian is smart enough to not push too much too fast, but for Kurt I’m sure a lot of things would be too much for him. We should definitely talk to him.” I couldn’t help but smile knowing that Nick backed me up in everything. We decided to head to practice then and agreed we should start slow and we could start at practice.

Sebastian’s POV

Hunter and I were two of the first people to get to practice, like we usually did, so we went to our chairs in back and sat down to chat some more. We didn’t talk as freely as we normally did once people started entering the room, although many of them knew what we were truly like we still had to present ourselves a certain way. I noticed Kurt and Blaine come in and sent a wink to Kurt, when he blushed and turned away I couldn’t help but smirk; this was gonna be too easy. When I turned back to Hunter I saw he wore a smirk as well. 

“We can have some real fun with him.” Hunter said, and I couldn’t help but agree, he really would be too fun. 

“Hunt, I don’t think you’ve ever been more right then you are now. We should start today after practice, we’ll stop to get coffee and you get ready, you should flirt with him as well.” We usually only started out with one of us, but he was already stretching a bit from our normal routine anyway.

“You sure about that? We might break him if we give him too much too soon.” I knew where he was coming from but I was positive this was the right way to play this.

“I’m sure, you can see he enjoys the attention. Aside from the blushing he craves attention look.” I nodded over to where he was smiling beside Blaine and Jeff, them both giving him their attention while Nick looked on. “Plus if we break him, he’ll still be ours.” I couldn’t tell what they were saying, and although Hunter was a master lip reader I knew he was having problems following their conversation as well. 

It was time for Blaine’s solo song practice so he stood up followed by a couple of the guys I couldn’t remember the names of and I noticed Kurt face more towards Jeff and Nick. I still couldn’t make out what they said but Hunter seemed pleased. “I still can’t catch everything but I do know your twink over there just said your name.”

“Good must mean Jeff is doing his job.” Hunter nodded and we tried focusing more on the performance after that, it wasn’t bad but it could definitely be better. Once it was finished I stood up gaining all attention immediately.

“That was good, you guys need to work a bit on matching tones but other than that your singing is good. Jeff,” I began and could see him startle, I knew he wasn’t expecting me to call him out but me and Hunter had decided he could use a little reward. It would keep him motivated. “I want you to work on new choreography with them, this looks very plain and out dated.” I could see the smile and his eyes light up immediately. “And if you show that you can do as we ask there may be more things like this in the near future.” My message was clear to him and he let me know. 

“Thank you, Sebastian, I won’t let you guys down.” To the rest of the room it seemed like a straightforward conversation but I knew he got my point and that this could work out better for him if he did as we said regarding Kurt. I smiled and sat back down, allowing everyone to discuss the future events we had planned as well as other plans that may be needed. There wasn’t much time left of the meeting at this point so we allowed everyone to converse among themselves. 

Once the meeting ended I told Hunter I'd see him later and went over to where Kurt was sitting. “Ready? I figured we’d grab a coffee then head back to my room to talk.” He nodded and we headed out, he seemed a bit lost in thought so I let him be while we walked. The silence suited me just fine as I had my own things to think about. I thought back to our coffee date and ordered him what he had ordered then as he seemed to enjoy it. After what seemed like way too long they were finally made so we took them and headed back to my room. He still hadn’t said anything and I was beginning to wonder what was going on in that pretty little head of his. From what I could tell he usually enjoyed talking and this was unlike him. “We’re almost there Kurt.” I told him when we were only a few doors away. That seemed to snap him out of it and he smiled to me as I led the way and opened the door allowing him entry first like the gentleman I pretended to be.

I almost walked into him before I realized he had stopped only a few steps into the room. I followed his gaze to see Hunter with a towel wrapped around his waist and going through his dresser, still dripping, having obviously just showered. I Hunter chose that moment to look up at us through his mirror having heard the door close “Well hello boys.” he began with a smirk, he looked good like that and he knew it “See something you like cutie?” Kurt immediately blushed and looked away. I would definitely have to ask him about that.

“S sorry about that, I uh, I mean we didn’t realize you’d be here.” Kurt said quickly tripping over his words a bit. I hadn’t actually told him we’d be alone, he had just assumed and I had never clarified.

“Oh sweetie, Seb knew I’d be here. It is my room as well after all.” Hunter said finally turning around with new clothes. I could see Kurt restraining himself from looking up at him now that he had turned and was specifically talking to him. “But don’t worry, I’m leaving soon.” After he walked back into the bathroom with his clothes Kurt finally turned to look at me, his face still a bit pink.

“Sorry babe, I thought he’d be gone by now.” I lied, I knew he wouldn’t and had planned to have Kurt walk in to see Hunter like he had. Before we went any further I had to know how he felt about him. From what I had just witnessed he at least thought Hunter was attractive.

“It's ok, just unexpected. That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” We put our things down and sat at the foot of my bed. He was biting his lip and I was becoming distracted in the best way possible. Hunter chose that moment to exit the bathroom and it gave me an excuse to look away from those lips. 

“Well, I’m off, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said as he made a quick exit. What he wouldn’t do is sit here and actually talk I thought to myself as I turned back to Kurt. Kurt began saying something before I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own. Bringing my hand up to his neck I deepened the kiss before he pulled away. 

“Please Sebastian I really need to talk to you.” He seemed to whine a bit and I kissed him again.

“Yeah, yeah, in a bit.” I really wanted to just keep kissing him. 

“This is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, please.” I sighed and pulled away, talking is seriously the last thing I wanted to do right now.

“Fine talk.” I said, I knew he could tell I was annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add me on facebook for updates and maybe even a few sneak peeks: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100011330079034


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there trouble in paradise?

Sebastian’s POV

I was waiting for Kurt to say what he wanted to say, I was growing impatient with the lack of anything and got up to start doing things around the room. If he wanted to talk we’d talk, but I would at least be doing something productive. I started by organizing the desks while he started talking, mine was closer so that’s where I decided to start. I started by stacking my books into my drawer and putting the pens back in my cup.

“Sebastian, can you please stop so we can talk?” he had a bit of a whine to his voice and honestly it was grating. I didn’t see why he was so adamant that neither of us do anything but talk but I wouldn’t be giving in.

“No, I can do things and still talk and listen. You wanted to talk, so talk.” I was going through papers on my desk to see what to keep and what to dispose of. About half of what I was going through could be thrown away and the other half I started putting in folders, Hunter had shown me the best way to keep things organized how I would need them.

“Um ok, I guess. Well I guess the first thing is about Hunter.” That caught me by surprise, I thought I’d have to start this part of the conversation.

“What about him?” I’d let him say what he wanted to say but then I was getting some of my own answers. If I couldn’t get answers I would at least be giving hints.

“Well, um, people keep saying things about you guys being a couple and stuff.” I could see he was getting a bit uncomfortable despite the fact that this had been his idea. I was tempted to drop it, but he had been the one to demand to talk so I would make sure he kept it up.

“And you’re jealous? Or you’re interested?” I could hear a small intake of breath and could tell he hadn’t expected me to ask that.

“I’m curious, I mean you asked me out, I don’t date other people’s boyfriends.” I forced myself not to laugh, I didn’t exactly do boyfriends, this was more of a ruse to get him where I wanted him.

“Relax, we aren’t dating. We have never dated, and probably never will date. We enjoy each other’s company and we’re roommates.” He didn’t need to know that sometimes we fooled around a bit, he’d learn that soon enough.

“Well what about earlier? Does that happen often? Did you guys ever do anything?” I looked over and noticed he was getting a bit worked up and nervous, I decided to do something about that.

“If you’re asking if we’ve fucked, the answer is no. Like I said, we’re roommates, of course we walk around without our shirts on sometimes. We’re both guys and It’s not like you were complaining.” His cheeks began to redden and I smirked and walked over to him getting close to his face and lowering my voice to a whisper “Babe I saw you watching him, it’s ok, he is attractive. If you wanted to kiss him-” I cut myself off by kissing him before continuing “I wouldn’t mind, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind either. All you have to do is ask.” Before he had a chance to say anything I kissed him again. After a minute, I pulled away and went back over to the desk, pleased with the silence that meant I had succeeded in scrambling his thoughts a bit. He would probably think it all over tonight.

“I, um, well.” He paused again trying to think about what to say. That’s when I realized he wasn’t sure what to say to that. I kept my back to him as I finished with my desk and moved over to Hunter’s doing the same that I had done at mine, he kept his a bit neater so it took less time. “Well um, Jeff also talked to me a bit about you.”

“Yeah? And what did blondie say to you about me? Did he tell you to keep away from me? That I’m a big scary person that you should avoid?” I knew it was nothing like that but I had to keep him from suspecting that I had put Jeff up to it.

“Not at all Sebastian. He just told me some things that he thought I should know since we’re dating.” I had to force myself from flinching at that word, I hated that word. I stayed silent instead allowing him to continue on his own. “And I guess my question is how does he know these things about you?” I smirked with my back still to him as I debated on exactly what to tell him.

“Well, we fooled around a bit a few times. And before you say anything, I have with quite a few people and you really shouldn’t be surprised. I like to flirt and if someone takes me up on it who am I to turn down a good time.” Was he really expecting me to say that I didn’t fuck anyone else?

“Oh um ok, well I guess that leads me to the next thing, it seems like you are more um, well advanced then I am.” I couldn’t help but smirk at that, that was obvious.

“Well babe, I am, I thought you knew that.” I decided to play with his head a bit.

“Well I do, but I don’t know, I just don’t think that I can keep up with your expectations, you know?” I finished up Hunter’s desk and turned back to him.

“Well babe, I’m not expecting you to put out tonight, but I’m not waiting forever. And you can’t really expect me to, I mean look at me, look at you.” I knew that playing on his vanity a bit would make him think it over when he thought back to this conversation.

“I’m not asking for forever, but I mean how do I even know that you’re the right one?” Seriously? Was he really using that line?

“What do you mean the right one? Virginity isn’t this huge sacred thing that needs to be put up on a pedestal until you find ‘the one’. And if you think I’m wrong for you then what the fuck are we doing?” I was getting really pissed at this point, what the hell was he getting at?

“Well it is to me. And I didn’t say you were wrong for me I just-” I cut him off, not willing to deal with his excuses right now.

“What is there someone else or something? What is it fucking Anderson or something? Trust me he won’t notice you any time soon.” I knew what I was saying wasn’t true but I was pissed and wanted him to realize he couldn’t just say that type of shit to me.

“There’s no one else, especially not Blaine. I swear.” I knew there wasn’t anyone else, or at least there wouldn’t be anyone else unless I decided there was.

“I just think you need to leave.” With that I turned and headed outside leaving my door wide open, I needed some fresh air. When I was about half way down the hall I heard a door close signaling Kurt leaving my room. I didn’t need to deal with any of that shit, I had better things to worry about, better people to worry about. He would think it over and come crawling back to me.

Once I got outside I decided to walk over to our cars, from what Hunter had been wearing I knew he was planning on working on his a bit. He enjoyed tinkering on his any chance he got, occasionally he would decide to work on mine, but usually he had me with him when he decided to do that. I should have changed but at this point it didn’t matter, if needed I had a change of clothes in my car and so what if I got these dirty, it’s not like I didn’t have the money to get them dry cleaned or even replaced if needed. Helping Hunter to work on the cars was something I could lose myself in. As I got closer I saw Hunter’s hood up and someone bent over the engine, I could tell it wasn’t Hunter from his build, he had a nice ass whoever it was. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and what looked to be a white undershirt, I couldn’t see much more of him until I got closer, but he didn’t appear to be from this school. 

I stood back for a bit just observing, this guy seemed to know his way around a car. Walking a bit closer I leaned against my car watching as he bent further down tightening something that was obviously a difficult reach with his muscled arms. “Nice ass.” I said finally deciding to speak up. I figured I’d start slow and feel him out a bit. He seemed to startle a bit he didn’t seem to be too surprised. Maybe Hunter had told him to expect me any time as I tended to like coming out to watch or help.

“I was wondering if you were actually going to say anything or just stand there like a creep watching me work on someone’s car.” Honestly, I could have just sat back and watched him but I enjoyed using my words to try to get into people’s heads, and pants. And usually people did more interesting things when they didn’t know they were being watched, so by standing this close I wouldn’t have seen anything different whether I kept my mouth shut or not.

“Well, I enjoy observing works of art, and I’d say you definitely are a work of art.” As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew I’d have to up my game. Kurt was a bit too easy, he was making it so I wasn’t at my usual level.

“Wow, is that the really the best you’ve got?” he asked finally turning to me, and damn his face definitely fit his body. “I’ve heard better pick-up lines from my ex’s coach.” What kind of coach uses pick-up lines around her students? And was it a guy ex or a girl, it didn’t matter much as I’d gotten supposedly straight guys to fuck anyway.

“Who said it was a pick-up line? Maybe I was just speaking my mind.” It wasn’t much of a defense but it was about the best I had at my disposal right now. “In fact, maybe I was just trying to say that a body like that deserves to be in a museum.” There that would smooth it out a bit hopefully.

“Well as flattering as that is, and obviously I know that, then maybe you need lessons on how to talk to people you just met. Because whatever you call that train wreck, it was awful.” He looked over at Hunter who seemed to be enjoying this and said “Start her up.” Hunter started the car and a huge smile broke out on his face as he shut it off and got out. I knew he had heard everything and was never going to let me live it down.

“It’s perfect, thanks man.” Anyone that worked on his car and helped him to get it to where he wanted it was amazing in his books, I knew that first hand. And god help anyone who messed anything up with it.

“No problem, my buddy taught me a bit when I was working at his family’s garage over the summer.” Good to know that we could potentially get this guy’s help more often. I could see myself watching him work on these cars quite a bit.

“So you have a hook up at a garage around here?” Hunter immediately perked up and I could almost see the gears working in his head. If Hunter could get his hands on a hook up at a garage he would be in absolute heaven.

“Well not quite around here, back in Lima, but yeah. Thank god or it would have cost me twice as much plus labor to get my truck running so well.” We went to Lima for coffee so I knew it wouldn’t be a huge deal to go there for a garage, in fact Hunter may insist on it.

“So are you looking to transfer here or are you visiting someone?” Hunter asked as we shared a look, I knew we were both hoping that he was looking to transfer.

“Oh, I’m visiting someone, maybe you can point me in the right direction. Do you know Kurt Hummel? I wanted to surprise him so I’m honestly not sure where I’d find him.” Damn, only visiting. Wait Kurt? What the hell did he want with Kurt, he was mine. There was no way this guy was getting anything to do with Kurt unless I decided that he could. Me and Hunter ruled this place and everyone in it, this guy could back the fuck off and take a number.

“Uh yeah, I’ll show you the way.” Hunter said starting back towards the building, he must have noticed I was getting annoyed. “We can talk a bit more on the way.” I just stood there shocked for a minute before deciding I needed to go for a jog, so I quickly changed in my car and started around the campus, a few laps would make me feel loads better.

Hunter’s POV

Once we got to the building I turned to look at him, he was quite good looking, we’d have to be careful if he knew the twink. I wasn’t liking the idea of him being friends or anything else with someone this attractive, especially someone we didn’t have under our thumb, it could prove dangerous if we weren't careful. I thought it over and decided to chat a bit “So you were saying you had some pull at a garage, do you think you could maybe introduce me to your mystery friend?” but as soon as I finished my question he laughed.

“I don’t think introductions are necessary, I mean I’m pretty sure you know him if you’re bringing me to him.” I stopped in my tracks for a moment trying to process what he had just told me.

“Wait, Kurt is your friend who works at a garage?” he seems way to feminine to want to work on cars.

“Yeah, his dad owns it and he works there on weekends and during the summer. He certainly knows his way around a car.” he said with a smirk. I was shocked, I would definitely need to get closer to him and quick.

“Wow, never would have guessed that, he doesn’t look like someone who would want to get his hands dirty.” A few images passed through my mind at my statement. I couldn't help but picture him getting dirty.

“Yeah, you’d be surprised, he really enjoys working on cars. You should see if he wants to help you out next time.” I'd love seeing that ass bent over my car, among other things.

“Yes, I will, here we are.” I said as we stopped in front of their room door and knocked. Kurt answered the door with a small smile. He looked like he had had a rough morning, I'd have to chat with Seb about that.

“Hey Hunter, I’m not really feeling up to a visit right now? Is this important?” His usually chipper tone was absent, and he seemed close to breaking.

“Well what about me? I’d like to think I’m important.” The new guy says as he steps into view, I’m certain he introduced himself to me but I don’t remember. I needed to start getting better with names.

“Noah!” Kurt said immediately perking up and jumping into his arms, Sebastian was not going to like this, I certainly didn’t. Who is this guy? And how the hell did he spark such an immense change in attitude in Kurt?

“Well, I guess I’ll see you guys later then. I see I'm no longer needed.” I said trying not to sound too short and began walking back to my room. Things would have to start changing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, favorite, kudos, bookmark, and all that good stuff.


End file.
